


Reverse Reverse

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Iristo Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: sometimes Iris is the alien and Mephisto is the hapless and confused earthling





	Reverse Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> happy iristo weekend y'all ^^

He hadn’t known her for very long.

She fell from the stars like the protagonist in some perfect movie, wincing in pain and dusting off her skirts. Long, spun cotton candy hair, the softest pink he’d never seen in all his life. She was wearing a cross between a Sailor Moon costume and a princess dress, with a smudge of soot over her freckled cheekbone, a tear over her knee.

And she smiled a pair of perfect pink lips at him, holding a sword out to tip his chin up.

“Come here often?”

Mephisto Nagendra offered a smile of his own, lifting his hands in the- hopefully- universal gesture of surrender. Her eyes widened with a flash of alarm, and he felt the blade push against his throat.

“Ah! Sorry.” His hands found their way back to his sides. “Yes?”

“What for?”

“To uh… look at the stars.”

His notebook and telescope were in his backpack, along with his picnic blanket. All of those were currently six feet in front of him, underneath the scorched circle of earth where the alien girl had collapsed.

She followed his gaze.

“You’re probably wondering who I am.”

“Not… super much.”

She pulled the sword back and sheathed it.

“Crown Princess Iris Halphas of Ephedia. Something very important is on this planet, and I’m trying to find it.”

His eyebrows shot up.

“Princess. Iris. Of…. Expedia?”

“Ephedia.”

“Ephendria?”

“Eh-phe-di-a.”

“Ephedia.”

“Yep.”

He nodded twice. “Okay. So, is that like, near Finland or something? I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s a planet. There’s a civil war going on, and I’m looking for something. How… well would you say you know this planet? I know you know the stars…”

That soft smile would be the death of him. He’d never been smiled at like that before.

“Uh… pretty alright? I have google.”

“What’s a google?”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Okay, maybe you are an alien princess. What are you looking for?”

“The lost prince and princess of Runic. They have a crown with them that will… Well, it will save our world.”

“How long have they been lost?”

“Fifteen years. They disappeared when they were very young, and when I was even younger. I don’t remember when I met them, but I do have something that I know he’ll recognize when he sees it.”

His eyebrows rise. “After fifteen years, you think he’s gonna recognize something?”

She shot him a look. “I know he will. I know boys.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Okay, let’s get going. Any idea where we’re headed?”

She hesitated.

She seemed to be doing that a lot. Maybe he felt bad for the pretty alien princess.

“First step, princess, put the sword up. Also, open palms mean peace and calm.”

“Excuse me? Open palms are a threat.”

“Here, open palms are to show that we don’t have weapons.”

She furrowed her brows, letting the sword dissolve out of her grip. If he wasn’t watching, he wouldn’t have believed it.

But she did. And he watched.

She was stunning.

“Open palms mean ‘be cautious, I have magic’.”

“Nope. We… don’t really have magic. What does your magic look like?”

She opened her palm to allow a gently glowing pink circle, almost like a neon sign in the middle of the night, appear a few inches above her palm.

He nodded. Yep, no way was he making this up.


End file.
